If You Like Me, Then Say You Like Me
by XxBuzzBuzz
Summary: He didn't know how to say goodbye. That damn ass hole. / Humor One shot for Caryl. Might turn into a story if it gets popular.
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't control her steps anymore, she knew where they were going, and she was going to let them. This was the second day in a row without any sleep, and it was all his fault. Daryl had left her not once but TWICE without a word. Was she really that much of an inconvenience to him that she didn't even deserve a goodbye? Even just a see you later?

He could have died either of those times. Her stomach instantly knotted up at the thought. He could have died, and she would have never gotten that goodbye. She would have never gotten that see you later. She would never have seen his face again. She would have never gotten to tell him…just how much he meant to her.

What if she did get to tell him though? What if she just looked him dead in the eyes before he had left and said it? Just finally got the courage to tell him 'I love you'. What if she had told him? What if she had told him and he hadn't felt the same? Then wouldn't his death be even more painful to deal with? Knowing that this man she loved so dear didn't love her at all?

She almost wanted to stop in her tracks, turn around, and go back to her cell. Avoid this situation all together…but then she wouldn't be able to sleep again. She just needed to get this off her chest. She NEEDED to know why he kept doing this. Why he kept leaving them, leaving her.

'Daryl?' Her voice came out in a soft whisper. She didn't want to wake him up. Yeah that was it…she didn't want to wake him up right? Either that or she was just too coward to admit that she didn't want him to hear her. This was Daryl Dixon though…Of course he heard her.

'Mm?' His voiced left him in a sleepy slur. Carol then poked her head to be in full view of his cell. He was laying on the bottom bunk, eyes closed, and his hand slowly traced the empty bunk above him. The glimmer from his arm almost caught her off guard until she realized what it was. Merle's dog tags.

'C-Can I talk to you?'

'Can't it wait till morning?'

Yes.

No.

No! She had just gotten enough courage to drag herself all the way up here, she was not backing down now. Daryl was going to listen and he was going to hear her out! Rather he liked it or not, he was going to listen!

'…No.' Her voice barley higher then that of a mouse. So much for that so called confidence she had just had.

'…Alright.' His body began to position up into a sitting stance. 'What is it?'

'I-' Shoot. She didn't even know where to begin. How could she slowly ease into this conversation without sounding like she was mad. She couldn't just burst out that she was mad he never said goodbye. No. That would be to weird.

'Well?' He brought his hands up to meet his face and tiredly pressed his fingers against the corner of his eyes. 'I ain't got all day.' Ass hole.

'If…' She had to think this out first. She couldn't just make herself out to be a fool. She needed this to get through to him. She needed him to understand why it upset her, without the fact of her saying she loved him. She needed this to sound…perfect. 'If I were to leave I would say goodbye.'

So much for perfect.

'…' Daryl took a moment to study Carol. She was awake right? She wasn't sleep walking by the looks of it. She was functioning just fine. So…why didn't that make any sense to him what so ever? '…What?'

Carol almost could feel herself fighting to run away. His voice came out with a laugh behind it. He was laughing at her. This was funny to him. Maybe should could just walk away. Just turn around and leave without having to explain herself, and just tell him in the morning she was drunk. Yes! That would work just fine.

'When you leave.' What are you doing? Stop idiot. 'You never say goodbye.' She wanted to curse at herself. What happened to walking away?

'…W-What? Carol have you been drinkin?' Bingo. Just like she said. She could totally say yes and get away with it right now.

'No.' Why is this body not listening to her! What the hell! 'When you left with Merle, I didn't get a goodbye. When you left again to get him, I never got a goodbye.'

Daryl stared at her in disbelief. Where was this coming from?

'The first time I wasn't even at the Prison Carol.' He watched her body tense up. She was nervous? She…was serious right now? She wasn't drunk.

'You could have died Daryl!' She spat. 'You could have died and I would have never seen you again! I would have never gotten to say goodbye! I would have had you one moment and the next nothing! You would have been gone! Gone Daryl!' She felt the tears well up in the corners of her eyes, but didn't bother to stop. Why should she anyway? Its not like her body would do as she say.

Daryl stared at her trying to register what exactly was going on. This was all because he didn't say goodbye? This women was crazy. She had to be.

'I'm sick of people leaving! I'm sick of it Daryl! This world takes people so quick!' Carol choked back a whimper and continued. 'I never said goodbye to Andrea, to Lori, to Axel, t-to Sophia!' She began sobbing within a matter of those few words. This was going somewhere even she didn't think it would. 'I didn't get to say goodbye to them. To tell them I would miss them. To tell them I loved them.'

Daryl couldn't move. He couldn't say anything. This women was literally breaking down in front of him…because of him. He did this to her. She wasn't crazy…she was just hurt.

'If you would have died. I wouldn't have seen you again do you understand that?!' She noticed Daryl was frozen into place as she took a step to him, tears still pouring out. 'You would have been gone! I wouldn't have gotten my goodbye. I wouldn't have gotten to say I would miss you. I wouldn't have gotten to tell you I love you!'

'C-c-carol-' Daryl stuttered standing from his previous spot to meet her.

'No!' She finally came face to face him and wiped the tears from her face. 'No! Let me say this!' Her stance became more serious. This was it, she was going to do it. She was going to do it! She was going to…be a complete idiot and probably regret it later. To hell with that! She had gotten this far, how much worse could this get? 'I love you Daryl.' Without any thinking, she just cupped his face in her hands and kissed him.

Okay…so it could get worse.

She let her lips linger for a few seconds, taking in the taste of his cold hard lips against her own. She could already feel that he wasn't going to participate in the kiss, but before she could pull away…she passed out.

Leaving a confused Daryl to hold her sleep deprived body against his own, he tried to swallow what had happened. Carol just kissed him. She came into his cell, cursed at him, and kissed him. She had just told him she loved him…and kissed him. Kiss…they kissed.

'Damn it!' He muttered, slowly moving her towards the entrance of his cell. Her body was completely knocked out, not one bit of her cooperating with him. This was going to be more difficult then he thought. He cell was down stairs, his was upstairs. Stairs. He was not taking her like this down the stairs. She was completely and truly limp in his arms.

Great.

Looks like she would be bunking with him for the night then…


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl stared at the bunk above him, knowing the body that now laid on it. What had gotten into her? She must have been drunk. She had to have been. That…what she had done, that wasn't like Carol.

_ 'Wanna screw around?'_

Ok…maybe it was like her to say something completely stupid, but to kiss him! That was different. She kissed him. She told him she loved him, and then followed it with a kiss. Which only made that 'I love you' more uncomfortable to him. That wasn't a family love, nor was it a friendly love. She really meant she loved him. Carol loved him. She LOVED him.

Daryl shook his head forcefully. Maybe she was so tired she would forget this ever happened? Maybe he wouldn't have to face looking at her, or having to answer her. Well…he didn't really have to answer her did he? She didn't ask him if he loved her. She had just simply stated that she loved him. So that doesn't necessarily mean he has to put his two cents in right? He didn't need to say he loved her, because that would be stupid.

He didn't love her.

Right?

'Daryl…' His chest instantly knotted up at her voice. It was still dark outside, so it wasn't morning. Plus it hadn't been but only three hours sense he set her on the top bunk. So why would she be awake already? She had seemed so tired.

'Y-yeah?' No reply. '…Carol?'

'Daryl…'

'…What?' Again no reply. What was this? Was she trying to figure out how to explain herself? To explain how that kiss was a mistake? Was that kiss a mistake to her? Did she want to take it back? His chest began to tighten even more at the thought.

Stop it damn it!

Who cares if she wants to take it back? Not like you care anyway.

Yes you do.

'Your…hurting…me.' …what?

'Go back sleep. Your talking crazy again.' He snorted.

'S-stop!' Daryl slowly leaned up in his bed. Did she think this was a joke? Cause this wasn't funny one damn bit.

'I ain't doin nothing!'

'…please stop.' Finally getting frustrated, Daryl flung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood. He swiftly turned around to look on the top bunk only to find her fast asleep. She was talking in her sleep? She was dreaming about him? …He was hurting her in the dream?

Daryl slowly raised his arm to hover over her own. Does he wake her? Does he slowly whisper he won't hurt her? Does he just leave it and let her dream continue? How do you comfort someone who is in a completely different world at the moment…

Quickly retreating his hand, he motioned to lay down once again until a small glimmer caught his eye. She was crying. He was making her cry in her dream. He not only made her cry when she was awake, but now even in her dreams.

Damn it.

That wasn't a dream he was causing her, that was a nightmare. A nightmare staring the only ass hole she knew. Him.

'Please…'

Stop it.

'Please Daryl…'

Damn it Carol stop.

'Stop…'

Daryl quickly stormed for the exist, he couldn't listen to this anymore. He couldn't protect her in her sleep. This wasn't his problem anyway! Why should he have to do anything about it!

'Don't Leave me.'

He stopped in his tracks.

'Not again…'

This women was doing so much to him…even in her damn sleep. She sure was something. He would have to give her that.

He turned his head to look at her sleeping figure once again. Carol had balled herself up, almost as if for protection. She seemed and looked so peaceful, but yet sounded so distressed at the same time. How was that possible?

'I can't loose you too.'

_'Stupid bitch.'_

He slowly eased himself over to her once more, letting that same hand hover over her own. This time however, letting it made the contact he had previously intended. Daryl was almost taken back by the sudden softness that returned to her face. His simple touch had put her back at ease? This women damn it…

Sometimes he just didn't get it.

Then without even putting any further thought into it, he lifted himself up onto the top bunk with her. Almost as if she were awake, her body shifted closer to the wall to make room for him. He didn't even want to give himself time to think about what he was doing, because if he did…he wouldn't. Instead he just snaked his arms around her waist and drew her into him. He let her face fit perfectly into the crook of his neck, her wet cheeks causing Goosebumps to run up his skin from the cold.

This was insane.


End file.
